


loving your own inner demons

by melancholyx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, a little romance, and i need to stop being sad and write fanfics to feel even more sad, i need to sleep, its okay they're kind of in love, may not be accurate to canon, wait best friend in bed together? HOLD UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: best friends sleeping in the same bed together, nothing ever goes wrong with that. right?
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	loving your own inner demons

Nero was looking up at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. He wanted to sleep but he couldn’t. Why can’t he just sleep?! He grabbed the pillow and put it in his face in an attempt to see if he feel comfortable sleeping like this but he’s not. He put the pillow underneath his head to look at the ceiling again with his eyes lidded down.  
  
He was so tired yet he couldn’t sleep either. He’ll do anything to rest but thoughts always come at night to hunt him alive. Why the fuck will he want to think about his damn issues? He didn’t want to think about it but it was like he was forced to think about it. That’s what it seems like to him and he wants to move on from his father. Maybe it’s just daddy issues, something that he didn’t want to have. How gross… ‘’Ugh… I hate myself so much.’’ Nero mumbles to himself as he closed his eyes to try to sleep. He can’t. He closed his eyes and he thinks about his asshole dad.   
  
The girl that was lying next to Nero woke up after hearing a mumble. Kyrie opens her eyes and sits up to rub her eyes. What was that? She looks at Nero to see that he was awake, even though his eyes were closed she could tell he’s awake just from him hugging his pillow tightly. She never thought how cute he looks hugging it like that. ‘’Are you okay Nero?’’ Kyrie asked blinking her eyes to clear out her vision.   
  
Nero opens his eyes to see the redhead girl looking down at me. ‘’Why are you awake? You have to wake up early to go sing at church.’’ He asked her as he avoids the question.   
  
Kyrie's eyes look to the side and smile. ‘’That’s true. But you’re up at…’’ She looks over at the clock to see it was three in the morning. ‘’Three in the morning. Were you awake the whole time?’’ She asked curiously.  
  
The boy rolled over to the side to not look at his crush trying to tell him that’s he’s awake very late. ‘’Maybe.’’ He said as he hugs the pillow covering his mouth. He didn’t understand why he was sleeping with her like this? He knows she asked him if he wanted to sleep with her but still… Doesn’t she think this is inappropriate that they’re sleeping together? Well… She’s very innocent so… Of course, she won’t think it that way unlike him who’s already in the dark for so long in his life. He was starting to form a blush in his cheeks that he just think that so late at night. If he was like her maybe he wouldn’t be stuck in this nightmare…  
  
The redhead girl thinks about what he said. ‘’Maybe?’’ He was up all along isn’t he? ‘’What’s keeping you up?’’ She asked him another question.  
  
Nero wanted to look at her but he needed to avoid being called a liar. ‘’Nothing. Just thinking what to do tomorrow because church is going to be boring.’’ He made that up. He’s a liar. He wanted to be better but he can’t. That’s the problem. All of this is happening because he can’t get better at feeling better about himself. The truth was- he’s embarrassed to tell her everything he feels. Because he didn’t know how she will feel if he told her how sometimes he imagines himself drown and forever sleep there and with his father being in there in his mind it’s even worst. Like… He didn’t want his crush to think he haves daddy issues. Who fucking does? He just hopes she doesn’t call him a liar because he didn’t want to speak about it.   
  
Kyrie frowned at his response. What a liar. ‘’You’re lying to me Nero. And… Church is not boring, you’re having fun whenever I sing.’’ She said trying to cheer him up.   
  
Nero stayed blushing at the comment. ‘’I mean… Kyrie it’s not boring when you’re singing, I meant the boring parts you know? When you’re not singing or preaching at all… I like going with you.’’ She called him a liar. God damn it, God please stop Kyrie from trying to comfort him? It’s literally three in the morning and she needs to sing at church. She haves to stop worrying about him, it’s going to stop her from being happy. ‘’What do you mean I’m lying? I’m telling the truth. I don’t know what to do tomorrow. It’s awkward when people come to greet me. I thought I was a sinner, shouldn’t they avoid me?’’ Nero went further with his lies to see if she stops and go to bed.   
  
‘’You really think that? Oh, Nero… Can’t you just think that people love you despite your flaws? It doesn’t matter if you’re a sinner or not. You know nobody is perfect. People can love you with your sins. Wait- what is your sin?’’ Kyrie blinks her eyes again at the realization of what he just said. What is this about sins?   
  
‘’Huh… I don’t know… I cursed sometimes and…’’ Nero didn’t know what to tell her. He knows what sin but he didn’t know how to tell her that.   
  
Kyrie leans in a little to get ready to listen. ‘’And? What is on your mind Nero?’’ Cursing? That’s not what is this about, she knows that. It’s something deeper than that, isn’t it?   
  
Nero blinks his eyes to try not to break into tears in front of her. ‘’I- Um… K-Kyrie, I really think you should go to bed right now. I don’t feel good talking about this.’’ He managed to say and closed his eyes to try to sleep once and for all. He wants to sleep! He wants to sleep! He… He wants to sleep. But he can’t. Why can’t he sleep?!  
  
‘’Nero, please tell me. I won’t judge you I promise.’’ Kyrie touches her chest. She’s worried about him.  
  
‘’No! You…Y-you wouldn’t understand Kyrie!’’ Nero tried to tell her to knock it off already with this sentimental bullshit at a late night. He didn’t want to corrupt this pure woman with his dark thoughts, he really didn’t want to do that.  
  
Kyrie touches his arm and it causes Nero to flinch at her touch. ‘’Nero, talk to me. I will understand. You know me more than anyone that I won’t judge you just because you told me how you feel.’’ She wanted him to tell him. She always knew that there are demons in his chest that he needs to release. He can’t keep going like this without telling her.  
  
Nero takes a deep breath, tears were coming down from his eyes and he was just trying to keep himself under control. ‘’Kyrie, I’m serious about this, go to bed and forget about m-me for one moment...’’ He said as he covers his face with his hands. He didn’t want her to see him like this.   
  
‘’And I’m serious about this too. You never sleep. That’s why I asked you if we could sleep together so you don’t get nightmares but this isn’t just about nightmares Nero. You have something that you won’t tell me and… I want to know, please, I just want to help you. You’re my best friend Nero. W-we tell each other anything please-‘’ Kyrie was cut off when Nero grabs both of her wrists to pin her down on the bed.   
  
Nero keeps taking deep breaths as he looks down at his best friend with a glare.  
  
Kyrie is surprised at his sudden movement but she didn’t do anything to release herself. She knew he wasn’t going to hurt her. She only looked at him quietly, was he going to tell her now?  
  
Nero didn’t know what to do with her. She doesn’t give up. ‘’You want to know that badly? Alright. I’ll fucking tell you. I hate myself Kyrie, I want to die and I hate my father that I never met! Is that what you want to know?! Do you like it?! God damn it Kyrie.’’ He let go of her wrist and put his hands at Kyrie’s side in the mattress. ‘’Why don’t you just listen when I tell you no? Now… Now… You got to see my demon side. I-I loathe this so much. I didn’t want to make you feel sad for me, I want you to be happy forever even if I have to fake myself to be happy for you. Don’t you get that? I-I don’t want to tell you this shit Kyrie! I! I-‘’ Nero couldn’t proceed as he sobs.  
  
Kyrie watched her best friend breakdown like this. She could feel a tear from him on her cheek. Nero… She never meant to hurt his feelings like this. She wanted to help him express his feelings, she didn’t mean to go this far. ‘'N-Nero, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to make you cry… I wanted to help you. I want to see you truly happy Nero. Please love yourself. I-It hurts me to hear that you don’t love yourself when I love you just the way you are Nero.’’ She said going to reach for his hands to hold it. She was trembling a little because of the tears forming her eyes but she didn’t mind it.   
  
Nero sniffs and listens to Kyrie. Oh, Kyrie… His only motivation to be alive is to wake up and hear her voice in the morning. That’s the only reason he’s even here. Because of her. He didn’t know if he could ever love himself as she said. It’s hard. What’s there to love about him? How could she be there and tell him she loves him the way he is? His mind tells him not to believe her words but his sensitive heart tells him otherwise; to believe her.   
  
He noticed she was crying. He wiped her tears with his thumb as he gazed into her eyes. She’s beautiful to be crying like this. ‘’Don’t cry over a broken man. I… I don’t want to be that broken man anymore.’’ Nero whispered as he didn’t break eye contact. He didn’t want to be broken anymore. He wanted to try. He wanted to try to love himself.   
  
Kyrie couldn’t help but smile at him. He’s going to try? ‘’I’m so glad Nero. I love you just the way you are, don’t try to pretend someone you’re not to make me happy when I’m already happy being with you every day of our lives.’’ She said wanting to make him happier tonight.   
  
Nero blinks his eyes trying to keep the tears away. He’s tired of crying but he couldn’t stop when she just keeps going. ‘’J-just be quiet, I can’t stop crying because of you.’’ He said hugging her instead. He places his chin on her shoulder and closes his eyes shut. He loved her so much. He wishes he could tell her that one day.   
  
Kyrie giggles at the comment and hugged him back. ‘’After everything you went through you deserve to be happy Nero…’’ She whispered. She was waiting for him to say something but he didn’t respond. Was he sleeping? When she heard a soft breath from him. She smiles, he’s finally sleeping. It’s time for her to go to bed as well, she closed her eyes and kept hugging him. 


End file.
